


Hit Send

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray had been receiving out of the blue emails from a poor guy who keeps confusing his email with his friend's. Ray finally replies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Send

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2kficteen! Hey guys, did you know that in nine days it's my birthday? No? Well, now you do. I'll be nineteen!
> 
> Anyway. Enough about me, I know what you want. The link to prompt me. Look below you losers.
> 
> 2kficteen.tumblr.com / tinypeckers.tumblr.com

Ray looked up from his game as his phone pinged with the promise of a notification. People rarely messaged him. He was a stay at home gamer and really, there were no had feelings. His friends sen Ray messages when they needed him or were particularly missing his company. Usually it was the former but every text counted to Ray… When he could be bothered to care that was. Like right now as his game loaded the next level, Ray had the time to ab his phone and merely glance over what he had been sent. It would most likely be Michael complaining about how he was absolutely failing at a level and needed Ray’s help desperately. It could be Gavin whining and moaning about how he couldn't stand homework and could Ray come and amuse him because Michael was being an ass and just playing video games. It could be either one of them. Ray only had to glance at his phone to know that it wasn't. He'd received an email. Ray knew who that was from.

 

He'd been receiving emails every so often over the past few months from a stranger. They were personal, friendly emails quite clearly meant for someone the sender knew very well. They told of the anonymous person’s day, what they'd been up to and what they planned to do later on. They spoke of the person Ray assumed they were supposed to send it to and asked questions that Ray had never answered. Nor had he ever replied to the emails because he’d never had to. The sender always realised what he’d done and sent a follow up email explaining that yes, they'd done it again and that it wasn't their fault that Ray’s email and their friend’s emails were so similar to one another. They were separated by only one later and Ray knew it was an innocent mistake. The poor person apologises so often it was almost funny. Ray didn't mind at all though. He liked the occasional email. It was interesting and Ray was a nosy boy. He liked to try and piece together bits of the conversation he'd quite clearly missed. It made for an amusing past time when he was trying so hard to sleep. Ray never replied though. That would be weird. Except tonight when the sender replied with his usual apologies, Ray felt obligated to send an email back.

 

It seemed that he was in a weird enough mood to finally buck up the courage and do what he'd wanted to do for months. Ray wanted to talk to the person behind the emails who had lived such an interesting night. Ray had learnt of a school play the sender had thrown up at and while he didn't remember as the email had stated that he would, Ray still found it epically amusing. He knew of the many failed dates the poor person had gone to. It was a male, Ray had deduced and judging by his taste in dates they had something in common. The sender was gay as evidenced by the amount of times he had referred to himself as a he and also howl he'd often mentioned he had been with a guy the night before or the week previous to the email. Ray had hummed and contemplated replying to one of those emails as well. He just didn't have the guts. He and the sender had quite a bit in common, actually. They liked video games and stayed up way past they should much like Ray. They had a valid reason though – they couldn't sleep easily. Ray just really, really liked video games. So he was surprised when he abandoned his game, something that Michael and Gavin had never had done for them, and reached for his phone instead. Ray opened his emails and quickly read the first email and the shortly sent after apology. He smiled at the pure innocence and sincere qualities of the second email before poising his fingers to type. Except Ray blanked. He chewed uneasily upon his lip. What was he supposed to say? Ray didn't know. Forgetting his courage, Ray threw his phone aside and grabbed his controller. Another time, perhaps.

 

oOo

 

The next time the mysterious stranger emailed him, Ray was in bed. He'd actually made it there before the stroke of midnight for once. His newest game had angered him and Ray just didn't have the energy to tackle that and study for the test he had the next morning. So Ray did neither of them and just lounged in his room instead. He put a movie on in the background and promptly forgot all of his responsibilities, including his friends. Gavin and Michael had been squabbling all day and Ray could care less. It was a lover’s quarrel, Gavin had something that got on Michael’s nerves and they had been bickering them ever since. Ray had also been ignoring them ever since. His phone lit up and distracted him from his movie though so Ray decided to humour whichever one had got to him first. Yet it wasn't them and instead it was his mysterious sender. Ray smirked. He'd reply tonight. Ray scanned the context of the email. It was just a simple one, the guy had gone out to see a movie and his date had been on his phone the entire time. Ray snickered as he was told how the sender had spent the movie miserably eating all of the popcorn as he pitied himself. Ray pumped himself up to reply. “Aw, I would never do that to you. Though you'd have to share the popcorn with me, you fat fuck.” Ray joked. He signed his name and sent the email. He snickered to himself. This should be good, Ray thought. It was his first attempt at communicating with the guy. “I'm so sorry for sending you another email,” came the disappointing reply. Ray almost gave up until he got to the end, “also no way, I paid for that popcorn and I am eating all of it if I want to. Ryan.” Ray couldn't help himself as he got excited. He had to purge the excitement from his system through a series of weird, freaky writing and wriggles.

 

“It's a date! I'm assuming you paid for everything and therefore I should be entitled to some popcorn. You want to impress me, don't you?” Ray asked sneakily. He pressed send and anxiously awaited the reply. Gavin text him and Ray didn't bother to check it. He had not time for his friend’s drama, he was flirting! Gosh, they would laugh in his face if Ray told them that. It would be the funniest thing to them since the comedy they'd watched together last week. Ray was getting tired of them repeating the jokes to each other. “Impress you? I'm taking you to the movies. This is just a test to see if I even like you.” Ryan replied rather rudely. Ray appreciated his honesty.

“And? Like what you see?” Ray asked humorously. He knew that Ryan had never seen a picture of him but hey, it was the thought that counts.

“I don't know. The cinema is dark and really, you wore a hood to a first date? You didn't even take it down. You're an asshole.” Ryan replied. Ray couldn't believe what they were up to.

 

They were role playing their first date! Ray snickered at it all and shook his head. He decided to do something risky. Ray took a quick picture of himself in bed before he thought of something better. He ran to his wardrobe and grabbed a hoodie. It was one of Michael’s, Ray was sure of it, but that didn't really matter. It would work for what he needed it for. Ray took the photo again and sent it to Ryan. “Is this better? I wear the hood to cover my hideous face.” Ray said. Immediately after hitting the send button, Ray felt embarrassed. What had he done? He didn't know the guy! He could totally be like sixty. Well, he'd mentioned having school work to do once upon a time so maybe he was in college at the oldest but still! Ray was only in high school. Would Ryan be weirded out by a young guy sending him a picture of himself? Ray panicked. It was over! He'd ruined his fun and it had barely started. Ray huffed. Then his phone buzzed. Ryan had sent a message. It contained an image that Ray had to open up. He read the message first though in case of rejection. He was not prepared to look at a photo only to be shut down. Except Ray was not being shut down. “Hideous? No, you're absolutely adorable. Don't put yourself down like that.” Ryan had replied. Ray laughed breathlessly. Giddy, Ray opened the photo. It was a picture, a selfie much like Ray’s, of a really hot guy. He was holding his thumb up and beaming happily. Ryan had the straightest teeth Ray had ever seen. His hair as blond and the shirt he was wearing loved nothing to the imagination. Ray had scored himself a cute one. “Well, you're one to talk. Are you a supermodel or some crap?” Ray said nervously.

 

Ryan didn't look too old, maybe senior year. Ray was only a junior. They could make it work. “Ha! For like a month, maybe not even that. My sister put me up to it.” Ryan replied. “Fuck off.” Ray sent in shock and then just as quickly, “really?” Gosh, Ray was glad that they weren't video chatting. The squeak that would have been in his voice just then would have been so embarrassing. “Look, I'm not lying.” Ryan had sent another picture. Ray opened it. It was a candid shot of Ryan, maybe a year or so younger than he was now. He was dressed in fancy clothes and there was quite clearly a catwalk behind him. Ray hummed in content. “You absolute devil.” Ray replied. “No, I'm an angel. I'm so kind that I just might share my popcorn with you on our second date.” Ryan joked. Ray smiled. “Oh yeah? Aren't I lucky? Why don't we go and see that new horror movie?” Ray suggested. It was all a fantasy, of course. But Ray was itching to buy tickets. “Sure, I live in Texas – Austin. You anywhere near there or am I so boned? As you can tell, I'm not getting any luck from guys so far.” Ryan was serious. Ryan was serious! Ray jumped from his bed and hopped from foot to foot. Ray hurried to reply. He couldn't believe his luck! How could a cute guy live near him?

 

“Yes! I live in Austin – how have I never bumped into you?” Ray huffed. Ryan's reply was quick. He was just as eager. “I don't know, Austin is a big city. Before I agree to meet you, can I ask how old you are? I'm a senior in high school and you look kind of young. I don't want to be a cradle robber.” Ryan confessed. Ray dropped his phone to clap. “Hey, I'm only a junior! I do not look that young.” Ray replied crossly. “Ha ha, okay then. How about next week at the Alamo? If you're not comfortable when we meet or even before that you can just cancel. I won't be offended.” Ryan said. What an absolute sweetheart, Ray thought. “Yes! That sounds like a date. You're buying the popcorn.” Ray said cheekily. “Of course and as I say, if you're lucky you might actually get some.” Ryan sent and then quickly after, “popcorn. I meant popcorn.” Ray laughed out loud. He had a date with a dork. To think, this had all stemmed from an accidental email. Ray could not wait until next week.


End file.
